


The oldest trick in the book

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: I'll never let go [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry Allen, Comfort Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Top Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Cisco and Barry have patched things up but Cisco still thinks they should take a break. Barry tries an old trick to get him back.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon
Series: I'll never let go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541497
Kudos: 40





	The oldest trick in the book

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last one in this series. Just some porn with a bit of plot.

Cisco walked to his and Barry's apartment, taking his time despite the text he had gotten about an 'emergency'. The speedster had been known to exaggerate so he was not worried. Plus a part of him was not in the mood to see Barry. Even though they had talked their disagreement out and made up, a part of him still burned with rage. Not at Barry but at how unfair the universe was, sacrificing his boyfriend.  
  
He opened the door and entered. At first nothing seemed wrong. Everything was in its right place. Nothing was out of place.  
  
"Barry!"  
  
"In here," came his voice from the bedroom.  
  
Cisco moved to the door and opened it. His eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
Roses littered the bed and the floor. A bunch of candles were lit and they must have been scented because he smelled the honey and lavender in the air.  
  
"You like?" said Barry, shutting the door behind Cisco.  
  
"Barry, what is th-- whoa," Cisco yelped, turning to see that Barry was naked.  
  
"Not that I don't like seeing you naked but I believe you needed help with something?" Cisco said, trying his best not to look down at Barry's gorgeous body.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, so... funny story. I--"  
  
"There was no emergency, was there?" Cisco scowled, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at Barry.  
  
"Ok, so I might have lied a little bit. But I needed you here."  
  
"For what?"  
"  
Barry stepped up to Cisco, wrapping his arms around him before leaning in and whispering in his ear.  
  
"I want you to top today."  
  
Cisco pulled away, even though his dick had twitched at Barry's words.  
  
"You called me from work just so we can have sex? You told me you felt sick this morning," Cisco said, remembering Barry's excuse to stay home.  
  
"OK, I lied about that too but I just hoped that this would be able to fix things between us."  
  
"There is nothing to fix, Barry. I told you I have... accepted what's gonna happen," Cisco said, even though it still hurt to even think about.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I can tell you haven't been happy lately. You're always working and I just want to make you feel better."  
  
"And you think me fucking you will do the trick?" Cisco said, chuckling a little.  
  
"Oh, never. Fucking is way too barbaric for my Cisky," Barry said, pulling Cisco towards him and pressing their bodies together.  
  
"I want you to make love to me," Barry said, almost too soft to hear but Cisco did and a tent instantly appeared in his pants.  
  
Immediately he kissed Barry again. This time it was hot and messy, desperate. He wanted more.  
  
"Take it off," Barry muttered, pulling at Cisco's shirt. Cisco yanked it off and reached for his belt. Barry smacked his hand away.  
  
"That's my job," said Barry. He unbuckled and began removing the belt while he moved his kisses from Cisco's lips to his neck. Once the belt was off, he dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Cisco's pants. Then he bit the zipper and pulled it down with his teeth, looking hungrily at Cisco whilst doing so. Cisco couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.  
  
Barry pulled Cisco's pants and boxers down at once. Cisco stepped out of them and kicked them aside.  
  
Barry leaned in, his eyes locked with Cisco's, and licked from the base of his length to the tip. Cisco felt his knees buckle and gripped Barry's hair for balance.  
  
"God, how did I get so lucky?" Cisco blurted out in a moan. This made Barry grin before he wrapped his tongue around Cisco's head. He moved slowly, sucking in more and more till he reached the base. At this point Cisco felt like he was holding on for dear life. His grip on Barry's hair was the only thing keeping him up. His hips thrust forward, pushing himself to the back of the speedster's throat. Barry didn't choke but stopped moving completely. Cisco, desperate for release, thrusted again. He kept moving, face-fucking Barry as he felt his climax coming closer. The thought of Barry letting him dominate only spurred him on even more.

Noticing this, Barry pulled off Cisco's cock with a satisfying 'pop'.  
  
"Get on the bed," said Cisco.  
  
Barry grinned at his aggressive tone as he climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. Cisco made his way to the cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He got on the bed, positioning himself right behind Barry.  
  
He started with his index finger, pushing it in and out of Barry's asshole. Barry's breath hitched and he let out a strangled moan.  
  
"Louder," said Cisco, putting his middle finger in as well. "I wanna hear how much you want me to fuck you."  
  
This set off a chain of pleasure-filled moans to escape from Barry's lips. He was so hard and knew he might come just like this if Cisco didn't get on with it.  
  
"Just fuck me already!" he grunted, as Cisco started scissoring his ass.  
  
"Someone's needy today," said Cisco, pulling his fingers out. Barry whimpered at the emptiness he suddenly felt. But he didn't have to wait long before it was filled by Cisco's dick. He let out a loud scream at the intrusion. Cisco knew it hurt like hell so waited for Barry to adjust to it. He knew Barry was ready when he began to push his ass back, sending Cisco's length deeper inside him.  
  
Cisco reached forward and grabbed Barry's hair as he began thrusting into his ass.  
  
"Oh, God... ohhh f-f-fuck... fuck me, Cisco..." Barry kept cursing as he Cisco's thrusts became harder and faster. Cisco pulled him up by his hair and kissed his neck. Then Cisco reached around his waist and grabbed his dick, stroking it in time with the thrusts.  
  
"I'm c-coming!!" Barry groaned as the white streaks of come spilled over Cisco's hand and the sheets. Cisco felt his orgasm follow as Barry's ass tightened around him. His come flowed out in spurts into Barry's ass.  
  
Cisco pulled out and lay down next to Barry.  
  
"God, that was fucking amazing," said Barry, reaching over to push the hair out of Cisco's face, sticky due to the amount of sweat on his face.  
  
"We should do that more often," said Cisco. He leaned in and kissed Barry, the act of passion taking his breath away. When he pulled away, Barry sped over to the bathroom and came back with a towel, cleaning them both up before getting in bed again.  
  
"I love you so much, Barry Allen," Cisco said as he felt his exhaustion take over and he dozed off. Barry smiled and pulled the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around Cisco and the sleeping body did the same.  
  
"I love you more, Cisco Ramon," said Barry, planting a kiss on Cisco's forehead before falling asleep with him.


End file.
